


In Heat

by prissygirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, F/M, Fairy smut, Fluff and Smut, Rumbelle - Freeform, Smut, The Fairy Gardener, The Fairy Gardener!Smutty Remix, honestly i have no idea what this is, i lost a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prissygirl/pseuds/prissygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin didn't know that fairies went into heat. But now that his little fairy gardener Belle is living in the Dark Castle, he's about to find out. Smutty AU of The Fairy Gardener</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sounds in the Night

The Dark Castle was utterly silent as Rumplestiltskin shuffled along its corridors, his mind too wired to relax despite the late hour. 

Usually he spent his more restless nights in front of his spinning wheel, letting the repetitive motion calm him. However, when that failed to help, he often resorted to prowling the castle’s many dark and winding passages. The exercise sometimes helped, especially if he had spent the day stooped over a cauldron or sitting at his desk pouring over half a dozen spell books.

He was usually grateful for the pervasive silence that blanketed the castle. It allowed him to focus on his thoughts and research more clearly, without any distractions to prevent his progress.

In the late hours of the night however – when he had put away his books and his mind began to wander – he sometimes found the castle’s silence to be almost oppressive.

In fact, there were times he almost imagined that he heard –

Rumplestiltskin froze. He _had_ heard something.

In any other place, the slight noise would have been barely distinguishable. But in the absolute silence of the Dark Castle, it was almost deafening.

The noise came again and he walked in the direction it came from warily.

He soon found himself in front of the entrance to the library. One of its heavy mahogany doors had been left open just slightly, though not wide enough for a person to sneak through.

Pushing the door open silently with his magic, Rumplestiltskin glanced around the room apprehensively, until his eyes were drawn to motion by an open window.

Moonlight fell through the opening, illuminating the figure lying on a small pillow on the window sill.

 _Belle_ , he thought stupidly, berating himself for forgetting about the fairy’s presence in his home. He had been alone for so long – centuries in fact – that it was still strange to realize that he wasn’t the only inhabitant of the Dark Castle anymore.

Not wishing to alert her to his presence or his foolishness, he turned to leave.

He stopped when he heard the noise again.

Now that he was closer, the noise was clearer. Oddly, it sounded rather like a squeak.

Rumplestiltskin glanced back at Belle, wondering if she had made the noise. She was lying on her back, staring up at the moon in the starless sky. Now that he was looking closely, he could see that her wings were trembling.

Worried that she might be ill, he took a step forward only to freeze once again, his eyes growing wide with shock, as Belle let out an unmistakable moan.

His eyes shot towards the hem of her dress, and he noticed for the first time that her right arm disappeared under the fabric, obscuring her hand from his view.

Rumplestiltskin blinked. The fairy was… _pleasuring herself_.

Before he could do much more than gape in surprise, Belle’s gasps began to grow louder, increasing in both pitch and speed.

Torn between flight and curiosity, the latter won out in him, and he watched silently, holding his breath as he watched her writhe in pleasure.

A moment later, Belle came with a tiny yelp, a cloud of golden pixie dust bursting into the air above her. Her head lolled sideways and she sighed contentedly, her wings twitching lazily at her side.

Still in a daze, Rumplestiltskin stepped back from the door silently. He waved a hand, transporting himself back to his own bedchamber.

He sat down hard on his bed, his brain still reeling from what he had just seen – what he had seen Belle _do_.

Lying back, he tried to push the memory out of his head, all the while knowing it would do no good. If rest for his overactive mind had been elusive before, Rumplestiltskin knew it was going to be downright impossible now.

Unfortunately, his fears were proven correct. Despite his best intentions, he spent the rest of the night failing to think about anything other than Belle.

Or the fact that the pixie dust had been both gold _and_ sparkly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the original prompt by the devious and twisted (and lovely) Rowofstars on tumblr: Rumple keeps hearing odd squeaky noises at night, but can't figure out where they are coming from. One night he's in the great hall and hears them, leading him to the corner window where Belle's little "room" is. He is startled when a poof of fairy magic bursts up out of the box followed by a happy sigh from Belle. He peaks in on her and ends up finding out his fairy has been rather naughty and masturbating. I am a horrible person I'M SORRY.


	2. Pacing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle begins displaying signs of being in heat. Rumple is, as always, confused.

Ever since the other night when Rumplestiltskin had caught Belle touching herself beneath the moonlight, his tiny fairy gardener had continued to act…strange.

She’d been incredibly restless. Her usual ability to focus on a task, whether flowers in the garden or a book she’d found in the library, was completely gone. Just that morning, he’d almost gotten a headache from watching her flit from one corner of the Great Hall to the other, never settling in one spot for more than a few minutes.

Something was clearly wrong. He didn’t know what or why, but Belle was obviously unhappy.

Not that he cared. Because he didn’t. Not a bit.

She was a fairy after all. He had more important things to do than waste his time worrying about such an insipid creature.

And yet somehow, he found himself sitting on a bench in the garden, his eyes following Belle as she paced back and forth on a nearby tree branch, clearly agitated.

“I still don’t care,” he mumbled to himself sullenly.

Unbidden, an image of her from the other night sprang to mind. The way her wings had shimmered in the moonlight, her tiny sighs as she found release at her own fingers.

He growled in frustration and slammed his spell book shut.

The noise made Belle jump and she whirled around to face him. Her pupils were dilated and she gazed at him hungrily, reminding him of a mountain lion that had just spotted a wounded gazelle.

“What?” he squeaked.

Belle glanced away quickly. “It’s nothing.”

“I see.” He cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to calm his nerves. She was a fairy for goodness sake, he reminded himself. It’s not like she could _do_ anything to him. “Is something troubling you, dearie? You’ve been acting rather strangely these past couple days.”

Her eyes snapped to his sharply. “What do you mean _strangely_?”

He gestured to her spot on the tree. “Pacing, for one. You’ve nearly worn the bark on that branch smooth.”

Belle glanced down. “Oh,” she said. Her shoulders, along with her wings, slumped.

The motion drew his attention to her wings, which he noticed had changed as well.

“Your wings look different,” Rumplestiltskin said.  “It’s almost as if they’re…glistening.”

As Belle’s expression turned guilty, he leaned towards her, smirking. “Are you sick, dearie? Is this some sort of fairy disease?”

He expected Belle to lash out at his snide tone like usual. She had never been one to be cowed by his unpleasantness, and if Rumplestiltskin was honest with himself – which he made it a habit never to do – it was one of the things he found refreshing about her.

So it was both unexpected and alarming when the tiny fairy burst into tears before him instead.

“D-d-don’t cry,” Rumplestiltskin pleaded, leaping up from his seat to stand in front of the tree. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

Great, big hiccupping sobs were his only reply. His hands fluttered about nervously in front of him.

He didn’t do well with crying females. No matter the species.

“Do you _need_ anything?” he asked carefully. “Because I could conjure something up easily.” He tried to smile, the expression faltering in the face of Belle’s red eyes and miserable expression.

When Belle shook her head “no”, he began wracking his brain for an idea. He even tried to think of the things that usually made him feel better.

Sadly, spinning didn’t seem to be an option. Unless Belle wanted to _ride_ said spinning wheel.

Several unhelpful images popped into his mind at that thought, and he quickly pushed them aside.

Another thought occurred to him then and his smile brightened hopefully. “How about some Elderflower tea? You’ve always loved stealing it from me in the past!”

Belle stared at him for the space of a heartbeat before erupting into fresh tears once more.

“Alright then,” Rumplestiltskin said, slowly starting to back away. “I’m just going to leave you to it – “

Belle moved faster than he had ever seen her, throwing her tiny body against his chest.

Words escaped him as Belle clutched his shirt tightly, her sobs muffled by the material.

His hand hovered in the air for a few moments before hesitantly letting his fingertips rest gently against her back.

As Belle nuzzled against his silk shirt, her sniffles steadily growing quieter, Rumplestiltskin took a good long look at the turn his life had taken.

 _Strange indeed_ , he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone check out this amazingly gorgeous art that Nia-Nita drew for the first chapter! http://nia-sketches.tumblr.com/post/145805945926/here-have-some-fairybelle-inspired-by
> 
> This chapter was inspired by the following prompt by b-does-the-write-thing: Everyone knows omega faeries go into heat when around an alpha.


	3. Strange Bedfellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from b-does-the-write thing: The dark one doesn’t sleep. But his little fairy doesn't know that. Belle thinks she's safe from him ever finding out she visits him when he's "sleeping". What happens when she gets a little too interested in what's under the covers?
> 
> Once again, I tweaked the prompt a bit. Also, Belle is super forward while in heat and has overly grabby hands. Now prepare for some super ridiculous crack fairy smut, y’all!

It was a few days after Belle had started acting strangely that Rumplestiltskin caught her sneaking into bed with him for the first time.

Though _caught_ perhaps wasn’t the right word, he reflected. Especially since he hadn’t actually said anything at the time – or any of the following times. Instead he had ended up rather enjoying the presence of her in his bed, curled up on his pillow next to his head.

He supposed she was unaware of the fact that he didn’t actually sleep most nights. It was possible if he really wanted to, but he didn’t need it. But sometimes he liked the stillness of laying down in his bed in the dark. He hadn’t been able to afford such comfortable bedding earlier in his life and even all these centuries later, he still rather enjoyed the feeling of sinking down into a soft feather mattress.

The first time it had happened had caught him so off guard that he had stayed quiet, curious as to what she was up to. She had been behaving so peculiarly lately that he hadn’t had the first idea what she would do.

But when all she did was lie down beside him and fall asleep, he found that he couldn’t begrudge her the comfort. Even her tiny snores hadn’t been much of a bother, though he was damned if he could figure out how something so tiny produced such a large sound. 

Despite the oddity of the situation, he found that having someone beside him was rather calming. For those first few days that it happened, he’d found himself feeling considerably more refreshed when he “awoke” the next morning.

Belle would always be gone of course, vanishing at the first rays of morning light.

But he could still smell that scent that always seemed to float about her – the smell of someone who had ridden on the back of the wind and spent their days amongst the flowers, carrying their fragrance with her everywhere she went.

He’d made a habit of lying down each night now, in case she would join him. He told himself it was comforting for both of them. Many people slept better with someone nearby – it didn’t have to mean anything.

Satisfied with his reasoning, he consciously chose not to read into his feelings any further. He was the Dark One after all. Feelings were pesky things that only troubled lesser mortals.

And for the first few nights, he was able to believe the lies he told himself.

The fourth night started out the same as the three preceding it. Rumplestiltskin felt Belle land on the bed gently, just as she had all the nights before. Letting his breathing slow to a more believable rate, he expected her to settle down on the pillow next to him as usual and fall asleep.

However, it seemed his curious fairy had something _else_ in mind.

His first clue that something was going on was a slight breeze as Belle ducked beneath his woolen blanket. Rumple tensed as he felt her crawl further down the covers. A wing brushed against his leg lightly and he tried very hard not to squirm in response.

Though he was burning to know what Belle was up to, he also knew he was rather stuck.

After all, how could he say anything now without giving away the fact that he had been feigning sleep? That conversation could easily lead into the much more damning fact that he had been willingly letting her sleep in his bed these past three days.

However, the biggest and most immediate problem at the moment was that Rumplestiltskin was completely nude beneath his blanket.

He didn’t know what Belle was expecting to find beneath the covers, but there was no doubt she would certainly find _something_ there.

He bit back a groan as he felt himself twitch excitedly at the thought.

Not now, Rumplestiltskin told himself firmly. It had been several decades since his body had reacted in such a way and he certainly didn’t need it happening at such an inopportune time as this.

Trying to ignore the way Belle seemed to have paused halfway down the bed, the mattress sinking slightly beneath her, he reminded himself that there was no way anything was going to happen between the two of them anyway. Their opposite sizes made any kind of physical relationship impossible, especially since she was closer in size to his rebelling member than the rest of his body.

He tried to distract himself, mentally listing all of the ingredients required to brew a forgetting potion. It seemed a useful occupation since he knew he’d probably need one by the time the night was over.

But each time Belle moved, Rumplestiltskin completely lost track and had to start over from the beginning.

It was no good, he finally admitted to himself. He’d go mad if he had to lay there any longer pretending to be asleep. He would just have to roll over, being careful not to crush Belle of course, and pretend he’d suddenly woken up. All he needed to do was –

“Aaaah,” Rumplestiltskin yelled. He sat straight up, yanking the covers off to the side.

There sat Belle, smiling at him cheekily, as she sat astride his rapidly hardening cock.

“Oh good, you’re up,” Belle said calmly. “I was wondering how long you were going to just lie there.”

“I – you – “ Rumplestiltskin sputtered. A moment later, his brain finally registered what she had said. “Wait, you _knew_?”

Belle rolled her eyes. “I hate to tell you this Rumple, but you’re not that good an actor.”

Though Rumplestiltskin opened his mouth to argue, it seemed that formulating an argument was beyond his capabilities at the moment.  He gestured uselessly at where Belle sat while simultaneously trying to _ignore_ the fact that she sat there.

With a grin as cocky – and wasn’t that a poor word choice on his part, he thought – as ever, Belle met his eyes confidently.

“Why?” he finally managed to ask.

Belle giggled and her entire body shook. The motion sent vibrations straight through his lower body and, god help him, he knew then and there he wouldn’t be able to deny her a thing.

“Because I want to. I like you, Rumple.” A slight blush reddened her cheeks. “And I suppose my being in heat may have contributed to it a bit.”

“In... _heat_?”

Belle nodded. “It’s all I’ve been able to think about these past few days. Anytime you came near me, it became impossible to focus on anything else. Your smell is intoxicating to me – better even than any flower in my garden.”

A tiny voice in the back of his mind felt the need to point out that it was still technically _his_ garden, not hers. Rumplestiltskin told the voice to sod off. This was hardly the time for technicalities. Besides, it would be rude to interrupt Belle in the middle of her…work.

“You desire me?” he asked hesitantly. It had been many years since he had been an object of lust to anyone, and never someone as innocent or as pure as Belle.

Though from the way she was straddling him at the moment, he realized he may have to reevaluate some of his thoughts on his little gardener.

Later though, Rumplestiltskin thought, as Belle squeezed her thighs around him in reply. He could do it later.

“How do we…” he paused, not sure how to even ask his question. He gestured between the two of them awkwardly.

Belle’s wings began to beat the air excitedly. “I may have a few ideas.”

Shooting him a rather lascivious grin, she shifted on top of him. Rumplestiltskin watched, still in disbelief, as her tiny mouth pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his head. He groaned, his eyes closing shut as his head fell back against the headboard with a thud.

There was something undeniably erotic about her light touch along his shaft – far different than his own rough touch whenever he had taken himself in hand in the past.

He didn’t think it would be enough stimulation to make him come of course, but it was certainly pleasant. Perhaps he could –  

His eyes flew open with a start.

What felt like dozens of kisses were spreading over his erection. He looked down and saw the corners of Belle’s mouth twitch.

“What magic is this?” he asked, his voice shaking.

“Fairy magic,” she said matter of factly. “I’ve always been able to influence things bigger than myself. How do you think I made your flowers grow?”

“I, uh – “ He bit back another groan. “I guess I never thought about it.”

“Perhaps you can research it tomorrow,” Belle said before running her tongue up his head and causing him to bang his skull against the headboard again as the action echoed across his sensitive skin. “But for now, just enjoy it.”

For once, Rumplestiltskin made no attempt to argue with her.

As the minutes passed, he lost himself in the sensation of Belle’s touch as it slowly spread across his body, leaving no piece of his skin neglected.

When he felt her teeth scrape against a nipple, he let out a string of obscenities that had Belle giggling, and sending pleasant sensations throughout his lower body once again.

Somehow through the haze of pleasure and lust that clouded his brain, he managed to realize how selfish he was being. Despite how utterly amazing Belle was making him feel, it felt wrong to take all the pleasure himself, especially since it was his little fairy who was in heat.

Tearing his attention away from the figure eight motion Belle was doing with her tongue, Rumplestiltskin focused. Knowing he would have to pay the price later – and deciding that whatever it was, it would be totally worth it – he flexed his fingers and whispered an enchantment.

Long tendrils of purple magic shot forth from his fingertips, twisting down the bed to where Belle was. He heard her gasp as the magic reached her, followed by a low groan of pleasure.

“Rummmple,” she all but purred.

He gave her a smug grin that rivaled the one she had been wearing for most of the night.

“You’re not the only one who knows a thing or two,” he said, letting his voice drop lower.

He could feel her grind against his magic as easily as if it was his own hand she was moving against. Her eyes fluttered closed, and he saw the same blissful look that had overtaken her when she had brought herself off the previous night. Now he knew that she had been thinking of him. Thinking of the very things she was doing with him now.

The thought was almost enough to push him over the edge. He clawed at the bed, desperate to last until he could bring Belle along with him. He sent burst after burst of magic towards her, increasing the speed in time with Belle’s quickening breathing.

Her own magical touch increased, and it was all he could do to hang on as the pressure on his own skin doubled.

Only when he felt her thighs clench around him and his name fall from her lips did he allow himself to let go, spilling his seed across his belly.

He heard the flutter of wings and a moment later, Belle snuggled up on the pillow next to him. There was a self-satisfied expression on her face that, in Rumplestiltskin’s opinion, was entirely earned.

“Hey,” he said, his brain still foggy.

She gazed at him fondly. “Hey, yourself.”

They settled into a comfortable silence, broken only by the occasional happy chuckle as they continued to stare at each other, their eyes locked on one another.

“So,” he finally said a few minutes later. “How often do you, well…go into heat like that?”

Belle’s smiled brightened. “Once a month. For a full week.”

“That – that’s quite often.”

“You’ll get used to it,” she replied, pressing a kiss to his nose before burrowing deeper into the pillow beside him.

Rumplestiltskin swallowed hard. It seemed he would be doing that research on coitus magic after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! This was the first kink I've ever written so I hope it wasn't too terrible. It's also the last time I ever make (and lose) a bet involving fairy porn!


End file.
